Transfer of air cargo loading units at an airport from a road or rail transport means to an air cargo apron transport means always involves a transfer of the cargo from a publicly accessible operational zone to a secured and security-sensitive apron zone. Up to now, the air cargo loading units were first transferred in the publicly accessible operational zone from the road or rail transport means to the air cargo apron transport means, e.g. with the aid of fork lift trucks. Thereafter, when the loaded air cargo apron transport means was transferred from the publicly accessible operational zone to the security-sensitive apron zone, an extensive security check was performed which, in addition to checking the air cargo loading units, also included a respective security check of the apron transport means along with its driver.
The expenses for carrying out the goods transfer and the attendant security checks constantly increase here against the background of tightened security regulations.